California Drug Residue Prevention Program Project Abstract/Summary The mission of the California Department of Food and Agriculture?s (CDFA) Antimicrobial Use and Stewardship (AUS) Program is to provide leadership to California?s livestock industry toward the mutual effort to mitigate practices contributing to the expansion of antimicrobial resistance, to reduce potentially harmful impacts from the use of antibiotics, to promote and protect animal health by preserving existing veterinary antimicrobial drugs for veterinary use, and to ensure a clean and wholesome food supply through sound science, education, stewardship, and proficient management. This program is a collaborative effort between Inspection Services Division?s Feed, Fertilizer, and Livestock Drugs Regulatory Services Branch and Animal Health and Food Safety Services Division. The mission of CDFA?s Livestock Drug Program (LDP) is to assure that livestock drugs are available to producers for their use in protecting the health of livestock and such use will in turn benefit the public by providing a safe and abundant supply of food and fiber. The primary goals of the proposed project are to develop industry-wide education and outreach, conduct assessments with recent violators, and perform on-site best practices visits for historical violators. This project will allow CDFA to further both the LDP and AUS programs? outreach and best practices for producers, which ties directly in with CDFA?s efforts to implement the new Livestock: Use of Antimicrobial Drugs law in California. This project would allow additional education for violators after an investigation, furthering efforts to prevent misuse of antibiotics and other livestock drugs and potentially reducing future drug residues. Grant funding will enable AUS and LDP to further enhance both programs through development of additional targeted producer outreach, and producer assessments and visits outside of enforcement. These funds will allow the programs to develop on farm assessment tools to generate risk levels of producers and help for future reduction of drug residue when this grant period has concluded. The programs will utilize information from on farm assessments and visits to enhance outreach materials and develop livestock drug training programs. Overall, the development of these materials and programs will increase drug residue prevention awareness.